


The  Lie

by lookupkate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Bit Not Good, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupkate/pseuds/lookupkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john plans suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	The  Lie

And it can't stop.  
This beating.  
This pumping goes on without you.  
And everything else changes.  
The weather.  
The time.  
And yet it's still there.  
And I want to die, but it's all of you that is left.  
It is the lie that keeps me up at night.  
This pumping.  
This recirculation.  
It keeps on going.  
I sit for long hours willing it to stop.  
Asking life to let go of me.  
And I know that this is the only place you still live.  
Inside me.  
So as I kill myself I do it holding your dead hand.  
This is not a suicide, I will not leave a note.  
This, me dying.  
This is murder.


End file.
